DAREDEVIL & WONDER WOMAN
by alden.davis.980
Summary: This is a special fan-made, crossover story of Daredevil meets Wonder Woman and they fall in love after their first encounter.


"DAREDEVIL & WONDER WOMAN"

Written by Alden R. Davis

Disclaimer: This is a comic-book, crossover, fan-made story of Daredevil meets Wonder Woman and falls in love as they talk about their problems with love, life, losses and death. This crossover, fan-made story contains Adult Content, Adult Language, Brief Nudity and Strong Sexual Content. The characters of "Daredevil" created by Stan Lee & Bill Everett and is owned by Marvel Comics, the characters of "Wonder Woman" created by William Moulton Marston and is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.

Summary: This crossover, fan-made story finds Daredevil and meets Wonder Woman as they became lovers.

In Hell's Kitchen, New York, Matt Murdock, the blind prosecuting attorney is walking out of the courtroom because an alleged drug dealer is released from custody due to legal loopholes. But, he's vowing to get him back to court, so the law can convict for murder, drug trafficking, racketeering and tax evasion, whatever it takes to convict him. What the drug dealer doesn't realized that justice is blind, but it can see at night.

Matt Murdock dons into his dark red leather uniform and mask, transforms his cane into a Billy Club, a nunchaku-like weapon that wields into a Eskirma-like fashion, staff or a cable with a grappling hook. The weapon can also be adjusting to combine both sticks into a Eskirma baton stick. Matt Murdock is a blind prosecuting attorney by day and a super-sensory, masked crimefighting ninja called "Daredevil," the Man Without Fear. As Daredevil, he leaps out of the window and swungs into action.

On the streets, a young blonde-haired woman is walking down the street, alone. She's all nervous, believing that someone is following her, when suddenly, a black muggler in a black leather sleeveless vest shows up and pulls out a 12-inch switchblade knife...Terrified, the young woman is about to be mugged.

"Give me your fuckin' purse, bitch!" exclaimed the muggler.

"No!" said the young woman. "Go to hell, you bastard!"

Angrily, the muggler with a 12-inch switchblade knife is steamed.

"You stupid bitch, nobody says No to me!" the muggler yelled.

As the muggler gets ready to kill, Daredevil shows up and takes out the muggler with his Billy Club, and knocks him out cold and the young woman is relief after being saved by Daredevil. Then, out of the blue, a black haired beauty in a red and golden top in a golden tiara, platinum bullet bracelets, magical golden lasso, blue star spangled culottes and red and white stiletto boots. It's Wonder Woman! As the black muggler slowly gets up to attack, Wonder Woman arrives and knocks him out cold. As the young woman leaves safely, Daredevil sees the muggler, whose knocked out cold again by Wonder Woman. Daredevil is surprised to meet the Amazon Princess.

"You're not bad for an amazon." said Daredevil. "Thanks, I had it under control."

"I know, thought you could some help." said Wonder Woman. "The guy got back up to attack again, so I knock him out for you."

"Thanks. I'm Matt Murdock." said Daredevil.

"I'm Diana Prince." said Wonder Woman.

After they tied the mugger and leaves him for the police, the two superheroes get to know each other after taking a muggler in the streets of Hell's Kitchen.

"I say we things out, over dinner." said Daredevil.

Wonder Woman smiles. "Sure, I love that." said the Amazon Princess.

Later, at his' werehouse apartment, Matt Murdock and Diana Prince having pizza and red wine...taking about their problems with love, life, losses and death. While talking to know each other, Diana can resist Matt's unique feelings. With a warm smirk, Diana slowly pulls her red-and-gold top down and shows Matt her bare, gleaming big breasts in front of her.

Matt puts his hands on Diana's big breasts, he feels it and squeezes it and Diana loves it. While Matt continues to touch Diana's breasts, the Amazon princess leans up and takes off Matt's gold-tanned sunglasses and they kissed.

Later, in the bedroom, Matt and Diana have been making love in bed for hours and hours.

The next morning, Matt Murdock (Daredevil) wakes up in bed, alone, finds a note...

"Dear, Matt. Thanks for the wonderful evening. See you soon. Love, Diana Prince."

THE END


End file.
